ma première fois
by loathing
Summary: Je m'appelle Stiles. Ma mère était atteinte d'une atrophie cérébrale causant sa mort quand j'étais petit. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans, et il y a moins d'une heure j'ai appris que j'étais atteint de la même maladie. Voici mon histoire...
1. Chapter 1

bonjour bonjour ! me revoilà pour une fic plus ou moins... bon ouai carrément triste enfaite ! je ne sais pas exactement combien elle aura de chapitre mais j'essaierais de les poster régulièrement :) Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai la flemme de me relire :S Bonne lecture !

ps : cette fic ne suit pas la saison 3B, on sait juste que Stiles est malade ;)

* * *

Je m'appelle Stiles, j'habite à Beacon Hills en Californie.

Je vis avec mon père, shérif de notre ville.

J'étudie au lycée BHHS avec mon meilleur ami Scott McCall, loup-garou depuis peu.

Ma mère était atteinte d'une atrophie cérébrale causant sa mort quand j'étais petit.

Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans, et il y a moins d'une heure j'ai appris que j'étais atteint de la même maladie.

Voici mon histoire...

Je suis un adolescent banal, peu populaire et ma foi peu attirant si j'écoute l'avis des autres. Enfin sa c'était avant que la famille Hale entraîne mon frère de cœur dans des histoires toutes plus surnaturelles les unes que les autres.

Et étant lié jusqu'à la mort à ce brun à la gueule de travers, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sauver son cul poilu plus d'une fois, malgré les risques pour ma propre vie.

Est-ce vraiment du courage ? Au fond de moi je pense que cela s'appellerait plutôt de la connerie… Mon père n'a plus que moi, si je venais à claquer d'un coup de griffe mal placé, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Alors plus que de la connerie, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et dur.

Mais Scott est mon pote, mon frère, et si il est mêlé à tout ce bordel c'est en grande partie de ma faute. C'est vrai quoi, faut vraiment être con pour entraîner son meilleur ami en pleine nuit dans une forêt, pour chercher quoi en plus…un cadavre ?! Ah mais pour ça Scott l'a trouvé la moitié de corps ! Au prix d'une morsure plus grosse que mon poing.

Mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'aider, malgré ma faiblesse à être juste un humain gringalet qui parle trop. Et sans vouloir être prétentieux, j'en ai sauvé des vies et plus d'une fois ! Mes plans soi-disant foireux ont souvent bien servi à sortir la meute du pétrin, même si au final sa me mettait plus dans la mouise qu'autre chose…

J'ai réussi à me sortir de problèmes plus gros que moi et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'un médecin m'annonce que je vais crever d'une « atrophie cérébrale ». En d'autres termes mon cerveau se ratatine et on ne peut rien y faire.

* * *

Après l'IRM le médecin nous à proposer à moi et mon père l'éventualité d'un traitement expérimentale. Cela pourrait, non pas me guérir, mais ralentir la maladie et par conséquence rallonger mon espérance de vie de quelques semaines.

A ce moment-là j'ai lu dans les yeux de mon père une lueur d'espoir et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir mais, entre vous et moi, je me sais condamné.

Et puis un traitement expérimentale veux tout dire, on n'en sait rien si ça va marcher ou pas ! Et soyons réaliste, même si ça fonctionnait, ce ne serait que quelques semaines voir quelques jours en plus. Et je ne me risquerais pas à gâcher les derniers mois de ma vie en les passants à l'hôpital parce que le traitement me fera ressembler à une loque.

J'ai dit non.

En sortant de l'hôpital j'ai croisé les gobilles chocolatées de Scott. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Ce qui va me manquer celui-là ! Je lui lance un de mes sourires qui veulent dire « ça va aller mon pote » parce que je sais qu'il sait déjà. On l'avait compris tous les deux bien avant l'examen, que justement rien allait. Il m'avait promis de tout faire pour me sauver, entre autre en plantant ses crocs dans ma chair pour y déverser son venin miracle.

Devenir un loup-garou ? Et risquer de tuer quelqu'un ? Cette ville a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme sa…

J'ai dit non.

Les jours qui suivirent furent moroses. Et là vous aller me dire « mais Stiles c'est normal tu viens d'apprendre que tu allais mourir ! ». Justement, JE vais mourir ! Juste moi, pas la terre entière ! Mon père, la meute, les autres du lycée, même le fleuriste du coin, tout le monde me regarde et se comporte comme si j'allais claquer d'une seconde à l'autre !

Ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai envie que tout redeviennent comme avant, que j'ai envie de les entendre rire à mes blagues foireuses, ou encore de me faire engueuler parce que je parle trop ! Car ça aussi ils n'osent plus le faire. Ils doivent surement se dire « pauvre chou, il faut le laisser s'exprimer pendant qu'il respire encore ! ».

J'en ai ras le cul de toute cette pitié, moi tous ce que je veux c'est retrouver mes amis et oublier cette foutu maladie !

Bien sûr il y'en a qu'un qui ne change pas, j'ai nommé Mister Derek. Au début j'ai été un peu vexé qu'il ne s'apitoie pas un tout petit peu sur mon pauvre sort, et au final je le remercie pour ça. Qui aurait cru que le dernier endroit où je me sentirais à l'aise serait l'appart de Derek ?!

Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'il ne m'envoie pas balader quand je squatte un peu trop longtemps son immeuble. Parce qu'au fond j'ai un peu exagérer quand j'ai dit qu'il ne ressentait pas de la pitié. Car malgré son air sans cœur, Derek peut ressentir de la compassion. Mais pas la même que les autres.

Si l'ancien alpha ne dit rien quand je reste chez lui, c'est parce qu'il sait ce que sa fait d'être entouré de personnes pensant être sympa quand ils te disent toute les cinq minutes que ça va aller, que ça va s'arranger. Car au final, perdre toute sa famille dans un incendie ou être atteint d'une maladie incurable, c'est un peu pareil. Les gens vous regardent comme si vous étiez le responsable de votre tragédie et balance des phrases réconfortantes pour se rassurer eux même.

Alors oui, si Derek me supporte c'est parce qu'on est un peu pareil tous les deux.

* * *

un café, une review ? La suite très très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que ma vie s'est transformée en une mauvaise série télévisé. Je suis fatigué.

Les autres me fatiguent.

Maintenant mes matins se résument à éviter mon père et sa façon de me rappeler que ma mère n'aurait pas aimée me voir abandonné la vie aussi facilement. A quoi ça sert lutter puisque dans tous les cas mon choix ne lui conviendra jamais ? J'aimerais qu'il comprenne…

Il y a deux jours, je l'ai trouvé vautré sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. Je m'en suis voulu de devoir le laisser seul. Et puis je me suis rappeler que le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'était moi ! Merde quoi ! Je n'ai que 17 ans ! On fait quoi en 17 ans ?! On ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'être majeur ! J'ai passé toute ma vie dans une putain d'école, à rédiger des pages entières de dissertation, et je ne compte même les heures passées en retenu avec ce cher Mr. Harris ! Pour quoi au final ? Apprendre que je vais clapser avant d'avoir pu coucher avec une fille !

* * *

Je me rappelle, quand on était encore gamin, Scott et moi avions écrit une liste de toutes les choses qu'on rêvait de faire dans notre vie. On en avait parlé pendant des semaines, s'imaginant des histoires extraordinaires, sans se douter un seul instant que ce que nous allions vivre seraient bien plus incroyables. Et puis le temps est passé, les parents de Scott on divorcés, Lydia est apparu dans ma vie et m'a fait oublier que m'a mère mourrait…

C'est assez flou dans ma tête mais tous ce que je peux en conclure c'est que si j'avais gardé cette liste j'en aurais surement coché que le tiers.

« Stiles, le médecin vient d'appeler, il veut te voir pour faire un bilan. »

« Oui papa… »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, nous étions au cabinet du neurologue. Malgré la voix assurée du Docteur, j'arrivais à entendre le bruit plus qu'agaçant d'un pied tapant le sol nerveusement.

« Papa…ton pied ! »

« Pardon fiston »

Quelques minutes après le verdict tomba.

4 mois.

Plus que 4 mois et le petit Stiles maigrichon sera entre quatre planches.

« Au moins ça me laisse le temps de préparer un adieu digne d'un Stilinski ! »

Mon père me gifla pour la première fois.

A cet instant précis je n'avais eu qu'une envie.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi… »

Cette nuit-là, Derek venait taper à ma fenêtre. La bouteille de Vodka qu'il tenait dans sa main suffit à me faire descendre. Quoi de mieux qu'il gueule de bois pour tout oublier.

Couché tous les deux sur les quelques brins d'herbes qui recouvraient la forêt, nous étions tête contre tête. La bouteille, déjà bien entamée circulait d'une main à l'autre.

« 4 mois hein ? »

« Yep » « …et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Tu ferais quoi à ma place ? »

« Je partagerais une Vodka avec un mec bourré… »

Je souris. Sa faisait une éternité.

« Très bien big bad wolf et après ? »

« A toi de me le dire ! Après tout ce sont TES derniers jours … »

Derek se leva pour se mettre face à un arbre. Si l'alcool n'a pas eu raison de sa sobriété, elle l'aura au moins eu sur sa vessie !

* * *

« Une liste… j'veux faire une liste » J'avais chuchoté ces derniers mots, comme un vœu promis aux étoiles.

* * *

**voila voila, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nous étions le lendemain matin, et je regrettais déjà la bouteille de la veille. Un marteau s'amusait à tapé sur ma cervelle, cette dernière était déjà assez mal en point comme ça, pas besoins d'en rajouter !

Je descendais les marches de l'escalier quand soudain un bruit très, mais alors très perçant vînt détruire les quelques neurones qui me restait.

Téléphone ? Non. Radio ? Non. Putain on dirait que quelqu'un s'acharne sur… une Sonnette ?

Sonnette !

« Scott qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? »

« Abruti ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Ma mère vient de m'apprendre la nouvelle. Et la simple idée de prévenir ton meilleur pote ne t'ai passé par l'esprit ?! »

Et merde la boulette…

« Désolé frère mais tu sais j'avais pas trop la tête à parler hier… »

Bon on va oublier de mentionner le moment Derek hein.

« Mec… ça va ? »

« J'encaisse… »

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais ses larmes rouler sur mon tee-shirt. Ça serait presque à se demander qui de nous deux est le plus malade !

Il m'aura fallu plus de deux heures pour réussir à me débarrasser de Scotty. Ce mec je l'adore mais là j'ai tout sauf besoin d'une fontaine à larmes à mes côtés. Je lui fais signe de la main en le regardant partir sur sa moto. Je ferme la porte et me laisse glisser le long de celle-ci.

Je suis de plus en plus fatigué.

Malgré le fait que j'ai refusé le traitement, le médecin m'a tout de même prescrit deux trois comprimé pour limiter les ''mauvais côtés'' de la maladie. C'est-à-dire en grande partie les hallucinations et les nausées. Mais ces médicaments entraînent eux aussi des complications : l'envie de poser ses fesses et de fermer les yeux tout le temps !

Et c'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Derek ? »

« Prends ta veste et suis moi »

« Et je peux savoir où tu m'emmène ?! »

« Tu la ferme et tu me suis. Point. »

« Sympa… »

« Ah oui et prends une écharpe aussi »

Après avoir roulé pendant un quart d'heure dans sa SUBLIME camaro, Derek s'arrêta et coupa le moteur.

« Et on est où là ? »

« C'est l'ancienne usine métallurgique de Beacon Hills »

« Oh, une usine désaffectée… c'est… cool ? »

« Ouvre le coffre, il y a un sac de sport dedans, pendant ce temps je vais ouvrir la porte du bâtiment. »

« Dacodac chef ! »

Un coup d'épaule plus tard, nous rentions dans l'usine. Une forte odeur de poussière et de renfermé me donna une envie de vomir. Je glissais mon écharpe sur mon nez.

Derek déplaça une table, rouillée par le temps, pour dégager un pan de mur en béton.

« Bon tu peux enfin m'éclairer sur tous ces mystères ou bien ? »

Le loup ouvrit le sac pour y faire apparaître des bombes de peintures.

« Tu veux te mettre au Street Art ?! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as devant toi ta page blanche ! »

« Excuse –moi de te contredire, mais ça, c'est un mur. »

« Va y prends moi pour un con… ce n'est pas toi qui voulais écrire une liste ? »

Oh alors il avait entendu… enfaite hier je n'étais pas vraiment sérieux en ayant dit ça. C'est vrai quoi merde, il me reste plus que 4 mois, et on peut faire quoi en 4 mois ? RIEN, exactement !

Mais après tout à quoi sa servirais d'attendre comme un con que la faucheuse ramène ses fesses alors que je pourrais essayer de faire ce que j'ai toujours rêvé ?

« OK t'a gagné »


	4. excuses

salut ! alors voila j'ai eu un petit problème avec le chapitre trois, je pense que vous l'avez remarquer. comme une blonde je me suit mélanger avec les chapître d'autre fic du coup vous avez eu la suite d'une autre fic XD Vraiment desolé ! je vous publie la VRAI suite toute de suite :) encore une fois excusez-moi de ma débilité ! 


	5. Chapter 4

Après deux TRES LONGUES heures de réflexion, j'ai réussis à sortir une liste de ''chose à faire avant de mourir''.

Le loup était assis sur une caisse en bois et moi par terre les jambes croisés, le menton posé sur mes poings.

« Derek ? »

« Mmmmmm »

« J'ai terminé. Je crois.»

« Ah enfiiiin … »

Il se leva et se planta devant le mur.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Sincèrement ? Non. Mais je veux le faire. »

Derek sourit. Non ça c'était plutôt une grimace, mais on va dire que c'était un sourire.

« Cool alors on commence quand ? »

« Attends, stop je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a jamais eu de ON ou de NOUS. Je t'ai aidé à faire ta foutu liste, maintenant tu te démerde tout seul. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul ! »

« Demande à Scott, c'était ton meilleur ami aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Non Derek je veux que ça soit toi ! »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« MAIS POURQUOI ?! »

« PARCE QUE T'ES LE SEUL QUI ME REGARDE COMME AVANT, QUI ME FIXE PAS AVEC DES YEUX LARMOYANTS, ET QUI CHIALE PAS A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'APPARAIS ! Derek… t'es ma bouée de sauvetage… » Ça c'est fait…

« Tu as fini ? »

NON !

« Oui… »

« Bien parce qu'on ne va pas passer la nuit ici non plus. »

Mais quel connard !

« Très bien, tu sais quoi Derek ? Va te faire voir ! »

« Pardon ? »

Il grogne et fais les gros yeux.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Si tu crois que ça va me déstabiliser tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que je n'ai plus peur de lui. C'est même devenu en quelque sorte un jeu entre nous. Je le pousse à bout de ses limites et lui il riposte. Ça me permet d'oublier mes problèmes et de développer ma créativité niveau ''chercher les embrouilles''!

Donc là il me fixe.

Maintenant il se rapproche.

Encore.

Heuuu encore…

Merde il me marche sur les pieds là !

Et maintenant il lève son sourcil. Faut qu'il arrête sérieux !

« On pari ? »

S'il croit que ça va m'arrêter…

« Ok. Si je gagne tu fais la liste avec moi. »

« Mais si JE gagne, tu me fous la paix avec ça.»

« Marché conclus. »

On se sert la main.

« Je te laisse choisir les règles »

« D'accord, si j'arrive à volé ton portefeuille, qui se trouve dans la poche arrière de ton jeans, je gagne ! »

« Ta aucune chance, t'en est conscient j'espère ? »

Ce que ça peut être arrogant un loup ! Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient ! Bon comment je vais faire moi ? Il se trouvait toujours à 10 centimètre de moi et me fixais droit dans les yeux. Bon j'ai bien une petite idée mais je risque de rentrer chez moi à pieds. Ou sans pieds…

Au pire comme dirait mon père, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ah il s'y attendait pas à celle-là !

Pendant ce temps je glisse ma main sur ses fess… dans sa poche, dans sa poche ! Ne me faite pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit heinn !

Et hop un portefeuille, un !

Je quitte ses lèvres et brandit ma trouvaille tel un trophée.

« ahah j'ai gagné ! »

« … »

« Derek ? »

« Je vais te tuer. »

Hohoh …


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello ! une seul c****hose à dire : oui je reconnais mettre de plus en plus de temps à publier... mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner !**

* * *

Hohoh…

« Non mais Derek c'est qu'un jeu ! »

Il a les yeux rouges et les dents pointus, mauvais, mais alors très mauvais signes ! Il me tient par le col de mon tee-shirt et bizarrement mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

« De-Derek, t-tu m'étouffe ! Et puis t-tu te rappelle, ''notre jeu, au-aucune règles''? »

J'arrive plus avaler ma salive et ma peau doit être violette à cette heure-là.

« T'ai allé trop loin Stilinski ! »

Il approche ses dents de mon cou. Maman prépare le café, j'arrive ! Oh puis je pense à un truc là…

« J'ai pas encore commandé mon cercueil… »

Je l'avais murmuré et pourtant ça à suffit à le faire lâcher.

« … »

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'as failli me tuer Derek ! Et je te parle pas des conséquences d'un meurtre pareil, d'abord mon père va te trouver puis t'enfermer et Scott va vouloir t'égorger, ensuite Lydia va se ven… »

« Dégage »

«…ger et… attend quoi ? »

« Pars très loin, appelle un taxi, cours ou fait du stop si il le faut, je m'en contre-fiche, mais D-E-G-A-G-E de ma vue. »

« Et pour la liste ? »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« OK c'est bon j'me casse pas la peine de gueuler ! »

Et je suis parti, en pensant à bien faire claquer la porte au passage !

21h27

Ça fait maintenant 1 heure et 15 minutes que je marche. J'aurais pu appeler Scott pour qu'il vienne me chercher, J'AURAIS PU si je n'avais pas oublié mon portable à l'usine !

Et puisqu'il était impensable d'y retourner après ce qu'IL m'a dit, j'ai préféré choisir la dernière option qui s'offrait à moi : me taper 15 bornes à pieds…

A cette allure, le cours de Finstock aura commencé que je serais toujours en train de marcher.

Et puis il est inconcevable que je fasse du stop ! Avec tous les psychopathes qui cours dans le coin…

TUT TUT ! (Oui c'est le bruit d'un klaxon ! XD)

« ET HO ! ICI ! Aidez-moi S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » Oh ça va hein, ce n'est pas vous qui user vos semelles depuis plus d'une heure !

La voiture c'est garée sur le côté et la vitre passagère se baisse.

« Bonsoir jeune homme, t'a besoin d'aide ? »

« Bonsoir, oui j'aimerais rejoindre Beacon Hills, s'il vous plait dite moi que c'est par là que vous allez… »

« Non »

Et merde…

« Mais je peux faire un détour si tu veux »

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, le conducteur – oui il faut préciser que sait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années- me fait un clin d'œil.

« Ah MERCI beaucoup monsie…. »

« AH chéri tu es là je te cherche depuis 10 minutes ! »

Derek ?! Attendez attendez ! Derek ?! Et en plus il m'a appelé chéri, vous êtes témoin ?!

« … »

Ma mâchoire va rester bloquer si je ne ferme pas la bouche tout de suite.

« J'ai réussis à réparer la voiture, on peut repartir. Merci monsieur mais je vais raccompagner mon copain moi-même. »

Il se penche sur le rebord de la vitre et chuchote quelque chose à l'homme. Ce dernier démarre sa voiture au quart de tour et part loin, loin, loin…et surtout trop vite pour que je puisse le rattraper !

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! »

« Au lieu de beugler tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai peut être sauvé la vie. »

« Non mais on nage en plein délire là Derek, ta trop sniffé d'aconit ou quoi ?! »

« Stiles, ce mec était pas net ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le voir ! »

« Ah ben sa c'est sûr que niveau détraqué du ciboulot tu t'y connais ! »

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Peter.

* * *

Au final Derek m'a raccompagné chez moi, et ça dans un silence absolu. Enfin…

« Chéri ?! Et après c'est moi qui vais trop loin… »

« Ferme là Stiles »

* * *

**Alors hein hein ?**


End file.
